the first SDF
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: They were the first SDF recorded in history. For five years, they protected the world and kept order in Makai. They were force into the job but soon grew to love their job and their teammates, until one day their lives were changed...Forever... Kag/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I own my characters and the plot but I don't own Inuyasha or YYH._

**Summary: **They were the first SDF recorded in history. For five years, they protected the world and kept order in Makai. They were force into the job but soon grew to love their job and their teammates, until one day their lives were changed...Forever...

Inuyasha and YYH crossover...Major OCC-ness fair warning as well as AU.

**This is a repost**

**Title:**_ the first SDF_

**Pairing:**

_Kagome and Hiei_

**Prologue**

_**Eighteen years earlier**_

They had known that he'd come for them, this time tomorrow. Despite the cold and the rain which promised a storm. Despite every-thing, they have done to keep the three worlds and the people who live in them safe while keeping order in Makai. They knew, without a doubt that their time together was drawing near, unless by some miracle they were all saved by the cruel sense of humor that fate held.

Four people sat on the cold, hard and filthy stone floor, chained by their feet and hands to the wall that left little to no movements while a loose collar hung around their necks that would sent 500 watts of electricity down their body if they even thought about trying to escape their cell.

The female who also appears to be the youngest of the four, listened for any movements but there was none, not one sound reached her overly sensitive ears except the soft breathing of her comrades, her friends. The rain hitting the roof. The winds whistling through trees and the rustling of clothes.

The female turned and stared at the male who wrapped a strong, muscled arm around her shoulder. The young girl who looked about fourteen curled into the older male's chest as the other two males present placed reassuring hands on the girls back.

They will find a way out for there was no way that they'd let any harm come to the chibi Koumori. She was the youngest of the four and the leader of their team. They had tricked her into becoming a member. They told her if she came then they'd leave her brother's alone. They did, for several years before their 'boss' sent his other subordinates to dispose of her two brother's deciding that their usefulness was through. Now here the four sat, locked and chained to the wall like they were some sort of criminal. The chain didn't allow them many movements but they could all touch the female and offer the distraught Koumori their silent comfort.

The Koumori lifted her face and looked at her team, her bluish-purple eyes clashed with gold, ice blue and fiery reddish orange,

"I hate to say this but, it was a pleasure working with you guys these past 200 years."

"Don't speak like that. We aren't called 'The Satsugai Yuushuu for nothing Kags. We will get out of this and we will get our vengeance." Called the ice demon

"They killed my brothers" She whimpered, "They promised they'd leave them alone if I worked for them. They lied."

"That's the more reason for us to get out of here. We lay low for several years, while steadily gaining power. We than go into Makai and claim the lands. We become the rulers, that way when the time comes for us to make our move we will have the warriors and allies that will fight beside us. We can also hide low in ningenkai as well and see what kinds of powerful humans reside there and recruit them for our cause. Reikai will fall for double-crossing us. We will see to that.Then when they lease expect it we attack." Smirked the Inu-youkai

"Good idea" Called a fire demon

"Hm. So let's get out of this place" Called the female.

Before they could get out of the chains, the doors to the cell opened and in walked two people dressed in black.

The female gasp and the males looked at the two males in disbelief.

"Hurry up. The time of your execution draws near for dawn approaches soon" Called the first male while the second male walked over to the chained prisoners and unlocked their chains.

"Let's make haste"

The 'prisoners' followed the two men out of the cell and down several flights of stairs and down a long hallway.

"Here we are, go on, time is running out." Called guard one while guard two pushed the prisoners through the door.

The guards looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Let's tell King Enma and the Prince that, 'The Satsugai Yuushuu' is gone."

"Yes, only not the gone that they were expecting" Smirked guard two while guard one nodded with a smile as the two vanished.

AN: _This is a repost, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chap will be longer._

_Yay today's my birthday, and I'm trying to update alot of my stories before I leave._

_Review please,_

_Kagi-chan..._


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any-thing except OC's and any other none sense that I write.

* * *

**Title:** The first SDF

**Summary:** The Satsugai Yuushuu goes to the newest spirit detective's school to try to save them from the same fate that was bestowed upon them and the many detectives after them.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Meeting

* * *

A young girl that looked about fifteen stared at the entrance to the building that would become her new school, at least for the time being. She was on a mission she had to find those five and she needed to find them quickly, preferably before their next meeting.

"Are you ready?"

The female turned to look at the male who looked to be about seventeen standing beside her and gave a quick nod to his question.

"Finally after all these years our time to rise up has finally arrived!"

Turning the two looked over to their last two companions. Both also looked about seventeen.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Who are we looking for again?"

"That brat's newest spirit detectives, Yusuke Urameshi, seventeen year old and the biggest punk and a delinquent, Kazuma Kuwabara, also seventeen years old, best friend to Yusuke and is the second biggest punk, both act tough but are actual softies at heart. The next one is Shuuichi Minamino, eighteen years old and is the smartest in the entire school. He is an avatar. The last of the bunch is Hiei Jaganshi. The forbidden child, we know a lot about this particular demon."

"Alright let's go"

"Hatori, Yuki"

"Hm" Both boys turned towards the younger female that they would give their very lives to save.

"What is it Kags?" Asked Hatori

"You two are to be careful alright and Hatori please don't go unleashing your infamous temper upon the ningen's no matter how annoying they can get, and Yuki don't freeze any-one with your coldness!"The fire demon and the ice demon both grinned at their leader and nodded their head.

"Alright Kagome-sama that can be arranged" Called Yuki with a smirk

Kagome shook her head at the two demons before grasping Sesshoumaru's hand and dragging the older male behind her while the other two separated from them.

* * *

…

"Hey, you two must be the new students?" The teacher glanced down at the clipboard in her hand before looking back up, "Ah yes, Kurai, Kagome and Taishou, Sesshoumaru. Why don't you two tell us some-thing about yourself?"

"Let's see as you know my name is Kurai, Kagome but you can call me Kagome, you call me anything but my name and I will kick your ass.with that said this brings us to my likes…I like fighting, sparring, be it either hand-to-hand or with weapons. Reading, yep I enjoy sitting around a fireplace, on a cold and windy day with a good book. I also enjoy hanging out with my friends and do whatever it is that we do. Hm, I cannot think of any more things that I like so, that brings me to my dislikes. I hate immature brats, I mean really people act your age." Kagome turned her head when she felt several glares and snorted. "Now for another one of my dislike, fangirls are annoying self-centered twits, either they think they rule the school or they are the leader of some pretty boy fan club, seriously, the guy probably cares nothing for you but still you chase after him like he is some juicy piece of meat and you are the slobbering, hungry dogs."

Sesshoumaru gave a snort at that. Kagome turned and gave an apologetic smile, 'Sorry' she mouthed. Sesshoumaru gave a soft 'Hn' in acceptance to her apology.

The class stared at the female before they turned towards the male. The boys stared in jealousy while the girls had stars and hearts in their eyes while they gazed at the silver haired male with startling gold eyes.

"You heard my name so I won't repeat it. You will address me as Tashio-sama for only the gifted few that I call friends call me by my given name without the honorific. I hate every-thing and everyone except a handful of people, others I tolerate. I enjoy sparring and fighting and the only real match I have will be Kagome, here. That is all I have to say"

Everyone was frozen in shock and the amount of coldness and indifference that the male had put in his statement.

"Um, alright, you two can sit behind Minamino-san and Jaganshi-san, boys could you please your hands."

A red headed boy and a black haired boy both raised their hands the latter reluctantly.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other before they moved to the empty seats in the back.

* * *

"Alright class quiet down we have two new students with us, could you two introduce yourself?"

"The names Hatori Kasai and you don't wanna piss me off. I am told I could be quiet a hot head with a fiery temper."

The class blinked at him.

"Oh great another Urameshi" Whispered a male

Hatori and Yuki looked at each other just as a boy in green turned and glared at the male.

"Shut up pansy before I kick your ass"

"Mr. Urameshi you will stop threatening others in the class"

"Whatever"

"My names Yuki Koori, I have a friend that tells me that I am as cold as ice so if you don't wanna freeze you should not tempt me." Yuki smiled a cold smile that threatened much pain for anyone who went against him.

The class shivered.

"You two go sit beside the other trouble makers in the back. Urameshi, Kuwabara, raise your hands"

"Whatever" Called Yusuke as he rose his hand followed by Kuwabara

The two went and took the empty seat behind the aforementioned boys.

"Hey I'm Yusuke Urameshi, you can call me Yusuke. That's Kazuma Kuwabara and you can call him Kuwabara every-one else does."

"Nice to meet you" Called Yuki

"Hey you two wanna hang out. You can join us and two of our other friends at lunch?"

"Sure that would be nice"

"Yeah, we have two other friends with us mind if they join?" Asked Hatori

"Nope, that would be fine"

"Alright than"

"This is easier than I thought it would be. I wonder how Kags and Sesshoumaru are doing?"

* * *

Kagome picked up her bag and left the room with Sesshoumaru, Shuuichi and Hiei.

"So who do you have next?" Asked Shuuichi

"Um…English with Akashi-sensei" Called Kagome

"I have Economics" Called Sesshoumaru disappointed. 'Damn hopefully one of the others will have that class with her.'

"So do we. Yusuke and Kuwabara has English though ao they would be with you, Kagome."

"Who?" Asked Kagome in fake confusion.

"They're two friends of ours. Yusuke will be the only one wearing a green school uniform, he will look like a punk and the one with him would be Kuwabara. They are both nice and would watch out for you most likely because Akashi-sensei is a real jerk and likes to pick on people so try to avoid him if possible" Warned Shuuichi

He did not know why but something about this girl brought out his protective instincts like in the short amount of time that they have known each other he came to think of this girl as a sister, which was strange. 'I need to have a talk with Youko when he wakes from his nap no use in waking him up now or else I'll never get any peace.'

Kagome nodded her head in thanks as she watched Sesshoumaru glance at her quickly before he followed the red haired boy as he walked down the hall.

Hiei turned to face the girl, "Lady of the central lands and of Makai as well as King Sesshoumaru what brings you two to this ningen school."

"We need to have a talk with you and your friends later that is our only real reason to attending."

"Hn" Called Hiei "The other two here as well?"

"Yep, I better get going as should you" Called Kagome

"Hn" with that Hiei left down the hall catching up to the other two in no time.

Shaking her head Kagome left in the different direction. 'I wonder what class Yuki and Hatori have now'

The young Koumori sighed as she looked at the door that would lead to her next class.

Knocking on the door and waiting for the go-ahead to enter and when she got the okay, she slid the door open and stepped inside the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Akashi-sensei

"Kagome Kurai, the new student"

"Go sit over there" Called the teacher as he leered at her

Kagome scoffed at the teacher while looking around the room and smiled when she saw Yuki in the class.

"Yuki" Kagome called as she made her way to him and sat in the available seat beside him.

"Hello Kagome-chan. I want you to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hatori and I met them in our first class."

"Oh hello, nice to meet you."

"Yeah you as well." called Yusuke with a smirk.

Kagome grinned before turning to look at Yuki, "Where is Hatori?"

"He has Economic. Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Economic. We met some new friends as well, Hiei and Shuuichi"

"Really that's our friends" Called Yusuke

"Yes Shuuichi mentioned something about you and Kuwabara being his friends."

"You four be quite now" Called Akashi

Kagome silently sneered, "Buck tooth, freak of nature"

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered at the whispered comment while Yuki smiled.

"Hey you guys wanna go to the arcade after school?" Asked Yusuke

"Sounds good but" Kagome smiled "We have to ask Sesshoumaru and Hatori before we decide."

"Okay. You guys going to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure, it's not like we know anyone else."

"Okay cool you already said that you met Hiei and Shuuichi so the only other person that eats lunch with us is Keiko"

"Who?"

"She is a friend" Called Yusuke "I knew her for what seems like forever. She is like a mother hen, always on my case about going to school and getting an education and telling me how I shouldn't fight all the time."

"Sounds annoying" Scoffed Kagome as she laid her head on her arms "I love fighting and no one will ever tell me not to fight or I will kick their asses"

Yuki smiled, "Yes and you would not like to be on the receiving end of her roundhouse. I saw some of her victims they did not look so pretty after their fight with her."

"Sweet, you have to spar with me one of these days" Called Yusuke his eye glittering in surpass glee.

"Urameshi you shouldn't want to hit a girl, that is against the rules" Called Kuwabara

"Hn. What rules do you speak of?" called Kagome with furrowed brows not recalling any such rules before.

"He has this code that he goes by. One of them is that you can't hit a girl, a child and the elderly."

"That is admirable. You must have a girlfriend, hm."

"Yep, her name is Yukina" Called Kuwabara with a smile.

"Yeah I don't see why she dates you" Smirked Yusuke as he teased his friend playfully

Kagome glanced at Yuki who returned it before they were force to look at the front of the class when Akashi-sensei started yelling at them for not paying attention and that if they keep talking he would keep them after for detention.

After that class went on with Akashi lecturing about something and yelling at Yusuke and Kuwabara about messing around.

When the bell rang Yusuke bolted out of the room happy to get away from the teacher that literally made his life whenever he did attend school a living hellhole.

"Wow, he was in a rush to leave, wasn't he?" Smirked Kagome as Yuki and Kuwabara stared at the door in surprise at the speed that Yusuke used to get away.

The three walked over towards the door when they were stopped by the teacher.

"Miss Kurai won't you stay a bit I have to speak to you about something?"

Kagome turned to look at the teacher from over her shoulder while she and Yuki narrowed their eyes at the smell that invaded their nose.

'Oh hell no' Thought Yuki furiously as he released a low deadly growl as his eyes glowed

"I don't think that would be such a wise idea, teach." Sneered Yuki as he grasped Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the door. 'Stupid pedophile trying to hit on our little sister and leader, Wait until Sesshoumaru and Hatori hears about this bastard.' Were Yuki's dark thoughts.

* * *

_Well here is the next chapter._

_What do you think...No FLAMES..._

_Please Review..._

_Kagi-chan_


End file.
